JuggerwichoxPride Yaoi fanfic
by MikasaLove
Summary: Muchos conocemos al de youtube de zombies. Este día le dirá a su amigo Pride115 lo que siente por el. (Todo lo que esta escrito es completamente ficticio a exepcion de los personajes) Atencion de Yaoi.


Que tal mis lectores : 3 Es mi primer fic de este género (no se me ocurrió que escribir) es que me he olvidado de mi anterior contraseña y pues ya tenia que no escribía y decidí hacer otra cuenta. Estoy seguro que muchas de nosotras, perdón, generalizo con las chicas. Muchos de nosotros conocemos a JuggerWicho el de Youtube que juega zombies. Y pues perdonen mi mente morbosa… (TwT). Pero se me ocurrió hacer este FanFic.

**Atencion: Contiene Yaoi y quizá un poquito de shotacon en algunos capítulos si es que los hago. (ToT) **

**-No se quiere ofender a nadie, es solo una expresión de mi imaginación. (^.^)**

**-Todos los personajes son reales y viven en carne y hueso.**

**-Espero que disfruten el fic y me ayuden que más zomberos lo lean. **

_**Capitulo 1: Nuevos sentimientos**_

Wicho lo sabía, era tiempo de decirle a Pride lo que sentía por él. Habian pasado meses desde que el EE de origins fue completado, se había terminado por ahora, era tiempo de un merecido descanso. Se recostó en su asiento terminando de subir su siguiente video, faltaban pocos días para año nuevo y no quería pasar otro año sin estar con Pride de la manera que él quería estar con él.

**Nota: Sonara extraño. Pero todos los que serán mencionados en la historia o casi todos viven en un edificio en una ciudad. Mmm… en Guadalajara. ^^**

Mientras miraba la pantalla de la computadora pensó en lo mucho que igual quería a su amigo de Costa Rica, Roberto. El podía sentir que tenía algo hacia Roberto, pero no era tan fuerte como hacia Pride. Se levanto y camino hasta el baño, encendió las luces y se miro al espejo con las manos apoyadas en el lavamanos.

Wicho: Chingado. Tengo que hacer esto, he dejado pasar mucho tiempo.

Levanto las manos y se dio una última mirada para ver si tenía buen aspecto. Se dio la vuelta y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Los nervios lo consumían, camino a través del pasillo hasta llegar al elevador. Continúo pensando en Pride, su mente se enfocaba solo en él y en lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron, entro en él y presiono el botón del primer piso. Wicho vivía en el piso 9. El, Roberto y Pride juntaron lo suficiente durante años en youtube para construir el lugar privado en donde ahora vivian todos. Casi todos.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron, el amplio lobby del lugar lleno el aire de pocas voces que habitaban el edificio y estaban ahí. El lugar era como un cuadrado gigante, en el centro había otro cuadrado en donde había muchas mesas y sofás alrededor de las mesas. En el contorno del lugar había 4 caminos para ir a la salida, los elevadores, el patio y al restaurante.

Wicho camino fuera del elevador y dio unas miradas al lugar mientras caminaba a la mesa en donde había quedado con su amigo Español de verse. Acordó con el verse a las 9:00pm y ya eran las 8:50pm. Bajo los 2 escalones hasta entrar al enorme centro del lobby, se sentó en una esquina y se inclino hacia adelante. Miro en distintas direcciones para ver si Pride aun no estaba cerca, o a Roberto… Sin embargo no logro ver a ninguno de los dos, en cambio vio a una pequeña cantidad de personas que nunca había visto caminar en diferentes direcciones, y casi todo su clan y otras personas se encantaban también en el lobby sin notar la presencia de Wicho.

En un extremo se encontraba Spider contándole cosas graciosas a Posion, Ishimura y Poetickz, el cual parecía más concentrado escribiendo en otra de tantas hojas de papel en las que siempre escribía. En otro se encontraban Lopez, Farith, Infer y Poker jugando Zombies en una Television de la esquina contraria, en otro lado se encontraban de pie Predator, Republi y Ripply. Los dos chicos estaban peleando y Predator estaba en medio de ellos separándolos. Por último estaba Psicomantis con una pizarra dibujando un eclipse y un oso teddy, escribiendo otra de sus teorías mientras Foca y Ulises lo observaban al parecer susurrándose cosas entre ellos dos.

Finalmente entro, ahí estaba, llegando desde los elevadores, Pride con esa mirada buscando, mirando entre los lados en busca de la persona que quedo con él. A Wicho le entraron unos nervios que nunca olvidaría. Sin pensarlo, levanto la mano en forma de saludo. Pride lo vio regresando el saludo y camino hasta bajar los escalones del lugar. Cada paso que Pride daba era una punzada nerviosa para Wicho, eran los segundos más largos que alguna vez sintió.

Pride saludo a unas cuantas personas a su paso, finalmente llego a donde Wicho lo esperaba. Se sentó y miro a su amigo el cual tenía la mirada perdida en el, se veía pálido y temblaba pero Pride no lo noto.

Wicho: P-Pride. Hola.

Pride: Que tal ¿Qué pasa tio? Te noto extraño ¿Tienes malas noticias o algo que no sea de agrado?

Wicho se sintió estúpido, creyó que el miedo lo vencería al final. Pero se armo de valor y tomo confianza en sí mismo.

Wicho: No, wey. Solo quería platicar un momento. ¿Tienes un minuto?

Pride: Te diré que sí, hombre. He estado ocupado mucho tiempo y ya quería tener tiempo libre.

Wicho no sabía cómo empezar, había pasado mucho bajando novias, pero esto era diferente, algo que nunca había hecho. Su mayor temor, la reacción de Pride, _(¿Se irá? ¿Me odiara? ¿Se reirá de mí…? ¿Aceptara?)_

Wicho: Pride, nos conocemos hace un tiempo, sabes que somos amigos aun que no los tenga. Pero… Y-yo…

Pride lo miraba, inclinaba un poco la cabeza en señal de confusión, tenia curiosidad de que es lo que estaba por salir de la boca de su amigo de México.

Wicho: Yo… quería decirte que… ¿Cómo te va?

Pride: ¿Cómo me va? Bueno quería que alguien me lo preguntara ahora que lo haces tú. (Pride se rio levemente) Bueno, desde que Origins termino y zombies 2 se acabo…

_¡Eres muy gracioso perro!_

El grupo de Spider no paraba de reírse y hacer ruido. Pride y wicho voltearon a mirar el origen de los gritos y en un instante le regreso la mirada a Wicho para continuar.

Pride: Me sentido como si algo me faltara, todo lo que ha pasado, siento que todos necesitamos algo de compañía…

_¡Pero qué cojones! Me han bajado tan rápido, tío._

Ambos voltearon de nuevo a ver de dónde venían los gritos, pero al instante regresaron las miradas.

Wicho: Yo te entiendo Pride. Han sido días largos para todos.

Wicho y Pride no paraban de mirarse, el pelo de wicho se movía con el aire mientras que Pride estaba ahí sentado, viendo a su amigo.

_¡Republi eres un idiota!_

_¡No, tú eres un idiota!_

_¡Callense los dos!_

Esta vez ninguno desvió la mirada, simplemente se miraron, como si Pride ya sabría lo que estaba por venir de la boca de Wicho.

Pride: ¿Quieres que vayamos a otro lugar?

Wicho: No, no te preocupes. Estoy bien.

Wicho lo sabía, no quería que fuera más un secreto, casi todos estaban ahí. Si iba hacer esto quería que no fuera un secreto para nadie.

Wicho: Pride, ya es hora. Necesito que sepas algo…

Pride: Claro, puedes decírmelo.

Wicho se levanto y camino al otro extremo de la mesa, en donde se sentó junto a Pride.

Wicho: Pride, ya te digo, nos conocemos desde hace mucho. Y t-tu… me…

_¡GENTE! LA HISTORIA OCULTA HABLA DE F.E.A.R ECLIPSE._

Wicho se arto, se termino. Las manos le temblaban, pero ya no quería pasar más tiempo.

Wicho: _Verga. YoloSwag._

El rápidamente alzo sus manos hasta abrazar a Pride, se acerco sin pensarlo, cerró los ojos y le beso en los labios. Pride estaba inmóvil, sorprendido. Pero respondió a él, le regreso el abrazo y respondió al beso, de manera profunda.

Se separaron, intercambiando miradas.

Pride: No pensé que pasaría tan rápido. Te lo quería decir yo mismo.

Wicho no podía creer lo que acababa de decir. Ambos se pusieron de pie tomándose las manos, voltearon a su alrededor al darse cuenta de que el ruido se había terminado.

El grupo de Posion habia parado de reir, en lugar de eso miraban a la pareja con miradas de alegría hacia a ellos. En la pantalla del grupo de Poker todos habían perdido ya por quedarse viendo la escena conmovedora de ambos. Predator se habían detenido de retener a los dos, ambos con los brazos arriba a punto de golpearse, se habían detenido para mirarlos. Psicomantis sostenía un Teddy con un encendedor debajo de el, con Ulises y Foca también mirando.

Wicho solto una leve risa ante todos.

Wicho: Phf A la verga todos.

La pareja se volvió a besar con un beso más corto, pero los dos sabían que solo era el principio de algo más.

Pride: Te veo en mi habitación, tio.

**Me quedo bello (T.T) Espero que les haya gustado y como dije al principio, no es para ofender a nadie. A si, no habrá de cosas explicitas a la hora de m-m si es que las hay (^^) Me gusta el yaoi pero tampoco será para tanto (esperemos) **

**Nos vemos.**


End file.
